A Perfect Family
by mockingjay-x
Summary: An AU Mark and Addison story. My second fic. They both want the perfect family, but things don't always turn out that way. Especially when things from the past come back to haunt them.
1. I Missed My Wife

**My first Mark/Addison fic. My second fic at all. Reviews are appreciated. I already have part of the next chapter written up, and I'm pretty certain I know where things are headed. But we all know that changes in the blink of an eye.**

* * *

Addison opened the front door to hear the sound of her daughters laugh, something which always brought a smile to her face. It was followed by the sound of her husbands voice, another thing which always made her smile. Walking into the kitchen, she rolled her eyes at the mess she saw, it appeared that whilst she had been at work all day, they had been somewhat destroying the kitchen.

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed, jumping off her chair only to be grabbed by her father.

"Not so fast there, kiddo." Mark said, his arms around her waist as he picked the small girl up.

"But Mommy's home." The small red head pouted as she looked at her Father, unsure as to why he had stopped her.

"And I doubt that Mommy wants to be covered in paint. Do you Mommy?" Mark looked from his daughter to his wife, a small grin appearing as he looked at Addison who was taking her coat off.

"No, she doesn't. Go and wash your hands, honey and then you can tell me all about your day." Addison said softly as she watched Mark put Ellie down.

"Yes Mommy." The four year old sighed and rolled her eyes slightly before walking out of the kitchen and heading to the bathroom.

"She gets more and more like her Mother every day." Mark teased as he walked over towards Addison.

"Shut up!" She said as she pushed his arm slightly, before almost instantly letting them slip around his waist, holding him tightly.

"You alright, Addie?" Mark asked, as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"Yeah. Just tired." She muttered as she let her head rest against his chest, she knew that she could stand there in Mark's arms all night if she could. But Addison knew that within seconds her daughter would soon be back and all would be interrupted.

"Done! All clean." She held her up her hands to show them, proud of herself for getting them so clean. "Now, Daddy. Would you let go of Mommy so that I can hug her? You've had long enough." The young girl said stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips like she had seen Addison do frequently.

"Taking after her Mother." Mark mumbled as he let go of Addison, receiving a dirty look from her before she walked over to her daughter and picked her up.

"Hey honey. Have you been good for Daddy today?" Addison asked with a smirk as she saw the look on Mark's face, followed by her daughters voice.

"Of course, Mommy. We've been painting, Daddy was the messiest though." She said quietly, letting her head rest on Addisons shoulder.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She teased, grinning at Mark who was leaning against the counter looking at the two of them.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry. Why don't you take this little troublemaker for a bath? I'll clean this up and after we can all watch a movie. Sound good, kiddo?" He asked as he walked over towards Addison and Ellie.

"Beauty and the Beast!" She squealed as her head nodded vigorously.

"Beauty and the Beast." Addison agreed reluctantly. They had seen that movie more times than she cared to remember, but it was Ellie's favorite and she couldn't say no to Ellie. Leaning to Mark, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen to take Ellie for a bath. Never had she thought this would be her life, she had dated Mark's best friend in college, it hadn't worked and Mark had been there to comfort her. Despite his manwhore ways, she had fallen hard for the man long before she actually admitted it. Now, here she was happily married to him for six years and a four year old daughter. Things were perfect.

Thirty minutes later, after both Addison and Ellie had bathed and changed, they went downstairs to a clean kitchen other than Ellie's paintings all over the work surfaces. Making their way to the living room, she saw Mark on the couch with popcorn and cookies on the coffee table, along with a glass of wine for Addison, milk for Ellie and a bottle of water for himself.

"Are we out of beer already?" She asked, ruffling his short hair slightly.

"Not in the mood." He muttered tilting his head back slightly to look at Addison. Their brief moment was interrupted by Ellie, nudging Mark's leg slightly.

"Daddy, move over. Me and Mommy need to sit down." Ellie said as she went back to the position Addison stood in frequently, hands on hips.

"What? I can't sit in the middle of you two beautiful women?" Mark asked, looking down at Ellie who was now grinning at him. Something Mark had realised a while ago was that Ellie loved being referred to as a young woman, and he used it to his advantage, as many times as Addison told him not to.

"I suppose so." Ellie rolled her eyes and climbed up on the couch beside Mark, moving his arm and wrapping it around herself. "There. Mommy, you have to sit next to Daddy, I'm afraid. He won't move. Sorry." She looked up at her Mother, an apologetic look on her face.

Addison couldn't help but laugh slightly at her daughters words. "It's alright, I'm sure I can cope this once." Addison put the DVD in the DVD player before passing the control to Ellie as she took her seat the other side of Mark. Slipping her arm through his, she took hold of his hand and let her head rest on his shoulder. Nights in, watching movies never seemed to get old.

"Sshh. It's starting." Ellie said loudly, fidgeting to get in a better position.

"We're being quiet." Mark whispered giving Addison's hand a gentle squeeze, only to feel her return it seconds later.

As usual, Ellie said the lines of the movie when she remembered them and then fell asleep with her head on Mark's lap.

"I'll take her." Addison said quietly, moving away from Mark and standing up before picking Ellie up and taking her upstairs to bed.

Ten minutes later, she walked back into the living room to Mark going through the channels trying to find something to watch. Standing behind him, Addison leant over the couch, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You two have fun today?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." He mumbled, glancing up at her.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked curiously, removing her arms from around him before walking around to the front of the couch and sitting down close beside him.

"Nothing." He muttered as he went back to looking for something to watch.

"Mark." Addison warned as she took the control from him and put it down on the coffee table. "Talk to me."

"When Ellie was born, we used to have days where it was the three of us. We'd have the day together, and we always said we'd carry on like that. But lately, it's been either me and Ellie, or you and Ellie. Never the three of us. Never even the two of us." Mark loved spending time with Ellie, but he wanted time with Addison too, a lot more time than he actually got.

Seeing the look on his face and hearing the tone of his voice, Addison knew it was something Mark had been going over for a while, and she hated it too. She missed her husband. Sure, they got the occasional evening in, but it wasn't enough. Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, she gave it a small squeeze before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "Is this what you've been worrying about lately?"

"Don't say it like that, Addie. Don't tell me I'm being paranoid."

"But Mark...." Addison began.

"We both grew up with crap parents, admit it. Without a real family. I don't want Ellie to go through that. I don't want us to become our parents."

"She won't. We won't become them." Addison moved her legs so they were over his, snuggling against him more than before. "We'll arrange days off together. We can get Derek and Meredith to look after her sometimes, she's always going on about spending time with Justin. That'll give us some time together. I've missed my husband."

"I've missed my wife." Mark whispered, letting his head gently rest against Addisons.


	2. It's a Secret, isn't it Daddy?

Mark was tired of it, he was tired of not seeing his wife anywhere near as much as he wanted to. They had said that they were going to arrange time off together, but it hadn't happened, not properly. In the two weeks since he had told her how he felt about it, they'd only had one day off together with Ellie. One day wasn't enough for Mark, he wanted a weekend, a whole week, he didn't care as long as it was more than one day in two weeks. Sitting in the Attendings lounge, coffee cup in hand, Mark closed his eyes and thought about it, it wasn't as though they were fighting, because they weren't. They were still getting on as good as always, but they weren't around one another. Maybe they needed to fight a little more, maybe they needed to yell at each other for one reason or another. It had been two weeks since they had sat there and talked about things, and it had been two and a half weeks since they'd had sex. They never went for that long without sex, never. Maybe she wasn't bothered, maybe she was tired of their relationship and their marriage.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, Mark let out a sigh as he moved in his seat slightly and looked at the caller ID on it. It was a name he hated seeing flashing on his phone screen, one that he usually avoided unless Addison picked up his phone and handed it to him. Mom. Taking a deep breath, Mark pressed the small green button on his BlackBerry and held the phone up to his ear. "Mom." It wasn't a friendly greeting, he didn't want to be on the phone to her, but he knew that if he avoided talking to her then, she'd call more frequently.

"Mark! You never call any more, I was hoping for an update on my son, his wife and granddaughter, but it doesn't seem as though I'm going to get that." She responded to him, not letting him get a word in.

"I never called anyway." Mark stated simply before taking a sip of his coffee. It was true, he never called his Mom, they had never been close and he never quite understood why she was like this all of a sudden.

"Anyway." She replied, dismissing what he had said instantly. "I have some news. I'm going to come over to Seattle to visit you and my granddaughter. I've only seen her twice since she's been born, and I'd like to see her now."

Great, the last thing Mark wanted was his Mother around him, he despised the woman, but she never noticed. She was too up herself to notice, she always had been that way. Mark had never understood why someone like his Father had married his Mother, they were completely different. "You want to visit." It was more of a statement than a question, nothing put into it, he didn't want her there, so why should he?

"We. We want to visit." She corrected her son.

"We?" Mark felt puzzled, he was an only child, so there wouldn't be that whole 'I'm bringing your brother/sister with me' thing. Then, it suddenly dawned on him and he sat up in his seat slightly. "Keith?"

"Keith and I are going to come and visit you, Addison and our granddaughter." She replied calmly, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Mark fell silent, and as though it was right on cue, his pager went off. "I have to go Mom. I'll call you as soon as I can." Without even waiting for an answer, Mark hung up the phone an slipped it back into the pocket of his lab coat as he stood up. Taking the final sip of his coffee, Mark dropped the cup in the trash before walking out of the lounge and down to the nurses station. That's where he saw her, Addison was sitting with Ellie on her lap and he let out a small sigh. "You paged?" He asked half-heartedly, leaning against the nurses station.

"Daddy!" Ellie replied with a grin on her face as she looked up at Mark.

"Hey sweetie." Mark said, smiling at his daughter, although he knew that it would be clear to Addison that it was more of a forced smile than anything else.

"She was complaining of a bad stomach at school, and I have surgery in an hour, so do you think you could take her? Just while I'm in the OR, then I'll take her." Addison said, knowing not to annoy Mark anymore, even though she had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Uncle Derek!" Ellie squealed as she scrambled off her Mother's lap and ran into the arms of Derek Shepherd, Mark's best friend.

Mark turned to look at them and smiled slightly, before looking back at Addison. "I'm sorry, it's just... I was... I was asleep, at least trying to get some sleep when you paged." He lied, he hated himself for doing it, but the last thing he wanted was to have a discussion about his Mother with Addison at work.

"You do look kinda tired, I can take her to the nursery if you want?" Addison replied as she got up from the chair and walked around to Mark, standing close to him. "You alright?" She questioned curiously.

"Fine." He mumbled, glancing over to Ellie and Derek again who were deep in conversation, well, Ellie was. "I'll take her, it's fine. Something to eat before surgery?" He asked as he looked back at Addison, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sounds perfect." She said softly, leaning in and pressing her lips lightly to his. "Promise you'll tell me what's really bothering you later? You look annoyed more than you do tired. A little upset and angry too. I hope that's not because I paged you?"

"I'm glad you paged me." Mark said reassuringly, he just couldn't tell her why he was so glad that she had paged him. He could tell she was annoyed, that it wasn't just going to end there, he knew Addison too well. Just like she knew when he was hiding something from her.

"Lunch" Addison said as she took hold of her husband's hand, she knew that there was something else bothering him, but she wasn't going to question it, not right then anyway. Walking with him towards Derek, she smiled at him when he handed Ellie back to her, but Mark let go of her hand and took her instead.

"Thanks." He said before starting down the hallway with Ellie. He knew that Addison would say something to Derek at some point about him not being his usual self, so he might as well leave them while they were together.

"Daddy. When can I go to Uncle Derek's again? He said it was up to you and Mommy." The young girl asked as she leant her head on her Father's shoulder. "I miss Justin, and Aunty Meredith."

"What about Uncle Derek? Don't you miss him?" He asked as he approached the elevator.

"I've just seen him, silly." Ellie said as she looked at her Dad, shaking her head slightly.

"But what if you couldn't see him for a week, would you miss him then?" Glancing back down the hallway, he saw Addison and Derek still talking and he smiled at Addison as she looked over at him.

"Of course. He's Uncle Derek." She said with slight disbelief that Mark was actually asking her such a ridiculous question. "Daddy, can I tell you a secret?" Ellie whispered and glanced around the hallway and back to Mark.

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" He asked, smiling at the red head.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Uncle Derek." Ellie looked at him and when he agreed she leant towards his ear, putting both her hands around it to stop anyone else from hearing. "I'm going to marry Justin."

Hearing her say that, Mark couldn't help but grin and when he saw Ellie looked at him, he was still smiling. "Has he asked you yet?"

"No, he doesn't know it yet. But I am." She replied with a serious look on her face just as Addison approached them.

"You are what, honey?" She asked her daughter, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"It's a secret, isn't it Daddy?" Ellie looked at her Father, who nodded his head, and then gave Addison a look which said he would tell her later when Ellie wasn't around.

"If you two are sharing secrets, maybe you can get Daddy to tell you what his secret is." Addison said to her daughter, but looked up at Mark annoyed that he wasn't being honest with her.

Reaching for Addisons hand as she stepped into the elevator, he gave it a small squeeze. "I tell you all my secrets, Addie. I'm going to tell you, but now isn't a good time." He needed her to know that he wasn't ignoring it on purpose, that he wasn't not telling her on purpose. It was just he didn't want to bring up his Mother and the whole conversation in front of Ellie.


	3. Her little secret?

**Have I mentioned before that I don't own any of the characters? Well, other than Ellie. She's mine. The others, Addison, Mark, Derek and all that... They belong to our beloved Shonda. Who makes mistakes occasionally, but we all let her off. I'm a little jealous of her really. She owns McDreamy and McSteamy. What's not to love about that woman?**

**Anyway, I know this is shorter than the other two chapters. But I pretty much had it all written after I posted the last chapter. **

**And don't worry. I have plans for some hot Mark and Addison time. We all like a little Maddison porn, right? Hot steamy sex. There's a reason he's called McSteamy. Have you actually seen Eric Dane? And Patrick Dempsey. Ahh. I love them both.**

**Reviews are welcome. And an update will get done soon. With added sex. =]**

* * *

Since their little run in when she had paged him earlier, Mark and Addison had hardly seen one another, she had finished her surgery and gone into his office to get Ellie only to see them sitting on the sofa asleep together, Ellie curled up in her Father's lap. They'd woken up a little later, and he had left Ellie with her Mother, said he'd see them at home and walked away. Mark had been a little late home from work, and had barely spoken to Addison since he had been home. When Ellie had spoken to him, he had made a bit more of an effort, because he didn't want his daughter questioning what was wrong with him. She had taken to asking questions a lot lately, and this was one thing which Mark didn't want to explain.

"My Mom called me." Mark said as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, he knew that Addison was laying there waiting for him to say something. She had asked him what was wrong since he had been home, but he hadn't given her a real answer, and he knew it was upsetting her.

"Oh, how is she?" Addison asked with a smile, as she rolled onto her side, looking at her husband. She knew something was bothering him, and even though she knew that he wasn't on great terms with his mother, surely that couldn't be the reason for his mood change.

When Addison asked how his Mother was, Mark realized that he hadn't actually asked her, she had been too caught up in telling him she was coming to visit with Keith for him to actually ask her. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Addison and he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers as he took hold of it. "I didn't actually ask her."

"Your Mother calls you, and you don't ask her how she is?" Addison rolled her eyes but gave Mark's hand a small squeeze, she wanted to know, but it was clear to her now with the look on his face that he was going to tell her what was going through his mind when he was ready.

"I didn't exactly get give chance to ask her how she was, she was too busy telling me that she wants to come and visit." There was bitterness in Mark's voice as he spoke, as much as he disliked his Mother a lot of the time, Addison had never heard him be this way before.

Moving closer to her husband, Addison placed her other hand on his chest, her eyes remaining on his the whole time. "You don't want her to." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, she knew Mark, she knew he didn't want his Mom around, but what she couldn't work out was why this time was different to when Ellie had turned three and she had come to visit.

"I... It's...." Mark let out an exasperated sigh, as he rolled onto his side to face Addison, propping his head up with his elbow.

"If you don't want to talk about it, we can talk about something else. Like the chocolate cake you gave our daughter despite her coming from school with a bad stomach." Addison teased gently, leaning into her husband and kissing him softly on the lips.

She always knew what to say, in Mark's opinion, Addison always knew what to say, and changing the subject right at that moment, was the right thing. "I can't say no to her. She takes after her Mother there too. Impossible to say no to anything." Mark leant in towards Addison for another kiss, pulling away only seconds later. "I promise you, Addie, that tomorrow I'll talk to you about it. I'm just not in the mood for it at the moment, I thought I was, but I'm not."

"It's alright. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here." She said softly, leaning into him a little more, her arm slipping around him as she held him tightly. "I just hate seeing you get all like this, I worry about you."

"I know you do. But right now, I'd be more worried about our daughters wedding." Mark said simply, waiting for Addison to look up at him and when she did, he couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on her face.

"Our daughter is getting married? She's four, Mark."

"I know that. I was there for her birth, I distinctly remember you crushing my hands." He teased, smiling at Addison as he looked at her.

"Sorry about that." Addison apologised again, smiling back at her husband. "But can you please explain this whole Ellie getting married thing?"

"Her little secret? She's going to marry Justin."

"She is?" The smile on Addison's face grew wide as she looked at Mark who just grinned back at her. "She's going to marry Justin."

"Of course, true four year old style, he doesn't know this yet. But she's set on marrying Justin."

Addison couldn't help but laugh at the idea of the two children being married, they were best friends, but that didn't stop the idea from being so absurd.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Derek, because then he might say something to Justin, and I don't think she's quite ready for him to know about this commitment he's gonna make. She's gonna want a big ring, I can see it now. The wedding, it's gonna cost us a fortune, Addie. We should start putting some money aside now. Screw a college trust fund, a wedding fund is gonna be more handy with our daughter."

Addison laughed at her husband rambling and leant in, pressing her lips softly to his. "You'd let her have a big wedding if she wanted it, but somehow I see our daughter being happy with just a small wedding, marrying the man she's madly in love with."

"Like her Mother?" He asked with a small smile.

"Like her Mother." Addison agreed as she looked into Mark's eyes. In the years she had known him, she still loved him just as much as she had done the first time she realized he was the one. In fact, if it was possible, she loved him more as the time went on.

"I think whoever she marries will be happy with that. I know her Dad was. He would've got married in a tiny little church in Vegas if her Mother wanted that."

"I know you would've done." She whispered softly, her eyes remaining on his the whole time. Mark would've done anything for her, and she knew that even when he got in one of these moods where he didn't want to talk, he still would do anything for her and their daughter.


	4. It's proof you're his daughter

**Alright, you finally have an update. I apologise for the wait, I really do. You got a fairly long one, because I feel bad for not updating in forever. You won't have to wait as long anymore, promise. **

**I still own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Other than the few presents I got for my birthday last week. And that bottle of Vodka I got on Saturday. =]**

**I'm not as happy with it as I'd hoped, but it's something for you to read and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Addison was awoken to the sound of her daughter's voice quietly beside her, along with the gentle tapping on her arm, she just wanted to sleep, but obviously Ellie wanted something. Opening her eyes, Addison saw her daughter standing there in her pajamas, clutching her favorite teddy bear as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Mommy." Ellie said as she reached out her arms towards her Mom, hoping she wasn't mad at her for waking her up.

"What is it sweetie?" Addison asked as she sat up in her bed, and picked up Ellie, pulling her up onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist.

"I can't sleep. I had a bad dream, Mommy." Ellie said as she buried her head in her Mother's chest, clutching Charlie, her teddy, close to her. "Daddy was mad and he left us, Mommy. I don't want Daddy to leave us, I love him." Ellie glanced at her Father who was still laying in bed fast asleep, completely oblivious to the fact that Ellie was in the room.

"Daddy's not going to leave us, sweetie. If he does get mad, it doesn't mean he's stopped loving us, he just has some things going on. Daddy loves you. I love you too." Addison said softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's red hair, kissing the top of her head softly.

Ellie nodded her head slightly as she looked over at her Father then back up to Addison, a small smile on her face. "I love you, Mommy. Can I sleep in your bed?" She asked innocently, before looking at the space that was between her parents.

"Of course you can, get into bed then." She said as she pulled the duvet back slightly so that Ellie could get into bed with the two of them, rolling onto her side to face Ellie and Mark. Addison smiled as she watched as Ellie moved Mark's arm so that she could snuggle against him and wrapped it around herself, she truly was Daddy's little girl. As she got comfortable, she saw Mark grip Ellie against himself and press his lips to the top of her head softly.

"I love you, kiddo." Mark muttered softly as the tiny arm moved across his waist and Mark slowly opened his eyes, glancing over at Addison who was still laying there watching him. "I love you as well." He said with a grin as he looked up at Addison, he did love her. More than words could really express, but Mark had never exactly been one for words and expressing how he felt. The only person he found himself able to talk to was Addison, but he hadn't told her about the conversation he'd had with his Mother, not properly.

"Good morning." Addison whispered, careful not to wake her now sleeping daughter as she moved closer to Mark and leant down, pressing her lips lightly against his. "Sleep all right?"

"I guess, how about you?" He replied as he kept his eyes on Addison's.

"I've slept better. I'm still worried about you."

"I know you are, but I'm fine. It's just..." Mark began as he glanced down at Ellie curled up beside him before looking back up at Addison.

"We don't have to talk about that now, if you don't want to." She said softly as she looked over at her husband, she didn't want him getting pissed off for one reason or another while Ellie was there with them.

"You wanted to know and I want to talk about it." Mark stated simply, smiling weakly at Addison when she nodded her head at him, letting him know she was listening. "It's not just her, she's planning on bringing Keith. I don't want him around Ellie. I don't really want my Mom around Ellie, but she won't take no for an answer.

"Keith?" Addison asked somewhat surprised. That was definitely the last thing she'd expected to hear.

"Keith." Mark repeated, his eyes falling onto his daughter as she stirred in her sleep, rolling over towards Addison. "She's my world, Addie. You both are. I don't want him around ruining your lives like he did with me. My Mom doesn't realize that, no matter what I say to her."

"Mark, listen to me." Addison said firmly as she looked at Mark, waiting for him to look up at her before she continued. "No matter what, Ellie and I aren't going anywhere. He's not going to ruin our lives, because we have you. You're nothing like the man, so you don't have anything to worry about. You might be arrogant at times, or pretend not to care. But I can tell you do, with everyone. The way you look at Ellie when she's coloring, or playing with Justin in the park. You're different to him. If you weren't, you wouldn't have me and Ellie in bed with you at the moment." She leant over and pressed her lips firmly against his, careful not to disturb Ellie. "I love you, Mark. We both do."

Just listening to Addison's words reassured Mark that everything would be all right, that he really didn't have anything to worry about. He still hated the fact that his Mother and Keith wanted to visit, but it was something he would have to deal with. As long as he had Addison and Ellie, he'd be all right, he knew he would. "Maybe I could suggest us visiting them? That way we can only stay a few days."

"It's up to you, Mark. Whatever you decide to do, Ellie and I will be right there with you." As Addison spoke, the doorbell rang and she let out a soft sigh as she pushed sheets off of herself. "I'll be back to continue this conversation."

Mark nodded his head as he watched his wife get out of bed and wrap her dressing gown around her slender figure before walking out of the bedroom. The last thing Mark wanted to do was actually see his Mom and Keith, but he knew he'd have to at some point, now it was just a matter of whether to let her visit or go to visit her.

**_Mark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&Addison_**

Opening the front door, Addison saw three familiar figures standing there; Derek, Meredith and Justin. A smile instantly formed on her face as she saw them but before she had a chance to say anything, Justin spoke. "Can Ellie come to the zoo with us, Auntie Addison? Daddy said that you and Uncle Mark need some time to talk so then we can invite Ellie to the zoo with us. He even said that we could have ice cream if we were good, but me and Ellie are always good, aren't we?"

Addison looked up to Derek and Meredith who were just smiling at Justin's little speech,which it appeared he'd been preparing in the car over. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Positive. Justin's been going on about seeing Ellie again, and from what I hear, Ellie wants to see Justin again." Meredith responded with a smile as she glanced down at her son who was nodding his head in agreement.

"Come in. I'll go get her up and dressed. Do any of you want anything?" Addison asked as she held the door open for the three of them, closing it once they were inside.

"We're fine. We know where things are if we do." Derek said with a smile as he watched Justin go running into the play room to see whether Addison and Mark had bought Ellie any new toys. "Go and get Ellie ready, then you and Mark can sort things out."

Addison nodded her head before making her way upstairs back to her bedroom where Ellie was now awake and sitting on her Father's lap telling him something secretly. "I guess if someone's sharing secrets, they don't want to go to the zoo with their best friend and his parents?" That immediately made Ellie turn her head to face her Mom, a smile spread wide across her face.

"The zoo? With Justin? Can I go, Mommy? Daddy?" She looked between her parents, hoping that they'd say yes.

"Come on, leave your lazy Daddy in bed, and we'll go get you dressed for the zoo." Addison held out her hand towards her daughter, as she watched her scramble out of bed.

Once they were in Ellie's room, and between them decided what Ellie was going to wear, Addison knelt down on the floor as Ellie sat on the bed, getting herself dressed. "Mommy, why aren't you and Daddy coming to the zoo?" Ellie asked as Addison pulled the pink t-shirt over her head.

"Because Justin didn't invite us. I think he wants to spend time with his best friend. Me and Daddy need to spend some time alone too, to talk about things. You won't even notice we're not there."

"Is Daddy alright?" She asked in a slightly concerned tone as she looked at Addison.

"Daddy is fine."

"Good. He told me he loved me this morning." Ellie beamed as she took the sock from Addison so that she could put it on herself.

"Because he does love you."

"He said about Grandma coming to see us too." The smile instantly disappeared when Ellie spoke, and she stopped pulling the sock onto her foot. "Does she have to come and visit us, Mommy? Because I don't like her. I like Grammy the most."

"See." A voice came from the doorway, and Addison looked up to see Mark standing there in his pajama pants and a t-shirt, his arms folded over his chest. "I'm not the only one." He walked into the room and sat on Ellie's bed and pulled her onto his lap, helping her with the sock that was half on her foot. "You don't want to see Grandma, huh?"

Ellie shook her head as she looked at her Father. "Does that make me bad?"

"No. It just makes me even more proud of you." Mark said with a small grin as he kissed the top of Ellie's head.

"Why?"

"Because it's proof you're his daughter." Addison muttered as she grabbed the brush from the floor beside her and held out her arms towards Ellie.

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Ellie questioned as she slid off Mark's lap and moved closer to Addison.

"She means, that you're going to grow up as successful as your Daddy. That you're already thinking for yourself, and Mommy doesn't like that." Mark said with a smirk as he looked at Addison, who clearly wasn't impressed.

"Mommy?" Ellie turned to face her Mother looking confused.

"I just don't want my little girl growing up too fast." Addison said before kissing her daughter's forehead softly. "Go downstairs and see Justin, I'll bring your sneakers and a jacket for you."

"All right. I love you, Daddy. Our little secret, remember?" Ellie said as she gave her Father a hug before looking back at her Mom. "I love you too."

_**Mark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&AddisonMark&Addison**_

Ten minutes later and Derek, Meredith, Justin and Ellie had left for the zoo, Addison knew that Derek and Meredith had probably suggested taking Ellie aswell because of what Addison had spoken to Derek about before. Plus, they'd want the favour returned so that they could have some alone time too. Closing the door behind them, Addison turned around to see Mark leaning against the wall with a smie on his face, holding his hand out towards her. "What?"

"What do you mean 'What?'?" He asked as Addison took his hand and he pulled her against himself.

"The only time you're like that is when you're up to something, Mark."

"I'm just happy that I'm finally getting some alone time with my wife." He said honestly before placing a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away seconds later.

"You're not just trying to avoid talking about something?" She questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against him a little more.

"No, I just think that we can talk about it later. You know why I was in a bad mood, Addie. I just want to enjoy time with you and we can continue talking about it later. Please?" He asked as he gently ran his hands up and down Addison's back, his eyes remaining on hers the whole time.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Mark agreed with a small nod of his head before his lips caught Addison's again, this time with more force than before as he pressed her up against the wall, it had been too long since they'd had sex, way too long. Mark knew that it would be near impossible to last much longer without anything, but he was going to make sure that it was worth it. That the past few weeks had been worth the wait.

Addison let out a soft moan as she was pushed up against the wall and she pressed herself against Mark as she moved her hands from around his neck and down his body, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt slightly. The sooner they got their clothes off, the sooner she could feel Mark inside of her, she knew he needed it just as much as she did. "Mark." She mumbled against his lips as she pushed him ever so slightly away from her so that there was room for her to take his t-shirt off. Addison let it drop to the floor as her eyes scanned his body, even though she saw it every day, she never got tired of looking at it. Just as he had frequently told her, he'd never get tired of looking at her body.

Mark could already feel himself getting hard in his boxers, Addison had that effect on him, she made him eager for sex, for anything really. She made it impossible for him to be patient, and as often as they teased one another before sex, he wouldn't be able to do that this time. Mark's hands trailed up Addison's body, gently caressing her breasts over her nightgown before pushing her dressing gown from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor by their feet. His lips found hers again, his tongue immediately brushing across her lips asking for entrance and when he felt her part them, he wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth, duelling with hers. Mark ran his hands down her body to the back of her thighs where he lifted her up and wrapped them around his waist before pulling her away from the wall. As fun as it was having sex round the house, this time he wanted it in the bedroom.

As he carried her up the stairs, Addison placed a trail of soft kisses down his neck, biting his shoulder gently as she tightened her legs around him, the bulge in his pants more noticeable now. Already she was wet and they'd done nothing but kiss, it was just the effect that Mark had on her. When they reached the bedroom, Addison fell down on the bed as Mark put her down, her eyes falling onto his as she smirked up at him. "Mark, please." She pleaded quietly watching him move onto the bed and hold himself over her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she kept her eyes on his, moving one hand underneath his boxers and slowly round to the front, grasping his manhood in her hand. "Someone eager?" She teased as she gently ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"Someone hasn't had sex in three weeks." Mark muttered as he slipped his hands underneath Addison's night gown and pulled it up over her head, leaving her in just her panties. "So yes, someone is eager." Gazing down at his wife's body, Mark couldn't wipe the smile from his face, she was still as beautiful as the first time he saw her naked, in fact, she was beautiful all the time in Mark's opinion.

Addison grinned at Mark's words, her hand still gently running up and down his now erect penis, she needed him so badly, she needed to feel him inside of her once again. Three weeks really was far too long. "Mark." She mumbled breathlessly as she looked up at him, slipping her other hand underneath both his boxers and pants and pushing them down slightly, the sooner they were both undressed, the better. That was how Addison saw it anyway. They finally had time to themselves and they really were going to make the most of it.

Helping Addison with his pants and boxers, Mark kicked them from around his ankles onto the floor before he leant down and kissed her softly. "I love you, Addie." He muttered against her lips, as he pulled her panties down, trailing kisses down her body as he took them off completely, dropping them onto his clothes on the floor. As he looked up her completely naked form, Mark sighed contently as he caught her gaze. "Have I ever told you that you age well?"

That caused Addison to hit his chest as the expression on her face instantly changed. "I'm Mark Sloan, I like to ruin the mood." She mocked as she glared up at him, it was nice to hear that, but it wasn't exactly the right time for him to suddenly come out with it.

"You look beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He responded as he leant down, letting his body rest gently against hers. "You love me, even if I do ruin the mood." Mark trailed his hand down her body, moving it between her thighs, his eyes not leaving hers as he brushed his fingers against her clit, causing her to let out a soft moan. "You love me even more when I do that too."

"Mmm." Was all Addison responded with and she looked up at her husband, pleading with him silently. She needed him and having him touch her in the way he was, even though they were both completely naked, it was just making things so much more difficult. Then, as if right on cue, she felt him move his hand away and she opened her legs a little more, wrapping one around his waist as she felt him slowly slide into her, causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

It was good, it really was, to be with Addison again, to feel her warm wet walls around him once again, he wasn't going to let there be three weeks gaps between each time they had sex, it was way too long. As he slowly began to thrust into her, Mark's eyes fell upon Addison's before he pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't rushed like so many of their other times before, he was going to make the most of it, or at least as best as he could. As he began to thrust slightly harder into her, the two of them let out soft moans into the kiss, their hands exploring one another's bodies.

"Mark." Addison mumbled into the kiss as she arched her back, pressing herself up against him even more, she needed to feel him deep inside of her, and when he thrust deeper into her, a loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He knew exactly what to do to please her, he knew her better than anyone and Addison was grateful for that.

Their bodies continued to move together, their movements getting faster and more needy, they both needed this, they both needed the release they hadn't had in so long. They needed it with one another, not that they'd go to anyone else anyway, but no one knew what they liked quite as much as they did with each other. Mark had his fair share of women in college before Addison, but none had come anywhere close to Addison. "Addie." He muttered as he let out a loud groan, he could feel his release coming on, but he didn't want to come too soon, he wanted Addison to come with him him. He wanted to feel her release against him at the same time.

The moans of pleasure that were coming from them both were getting louder and louder, thankfully, their wasn't a house right next door to hear the two of them making so much noise. But it felt good not to be worrying about Ellie overhearing them from her bedroom, or having her walking in on them. With the amount of times she came into their room in the middle of the night, it was actually quite surprising that she hadn't seen anything that she wasn't supposed to. Feeling her climax coming closer, Addison reached for Mark's hand and gave it a tight squeeze as she began to push herself harder against him. It was her way of letting him know that she was there, that she was ready to come.

As soon as he felt her squeeze his hand, Mark thrust harder into her, letting her feel his length deep inside of her, and within minutes he felt her release against him as she let out a loud scream of pleasure. Continuing the thrusts into her, Mark felt himself reaching his peak as well, and he let out a loud groan of pleasure as he finally released into her warmth. It had been too long, but they still had the rest of the day to do it again, and again.

Clenching her walls around him, Addison let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leant up slightly and pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Mark. I love you, so much." She whispered breathlessly as she looked up into his eyes, a smile on her face. She just wanted to lay there, in the exact position they were in for as long as they could, she didn't care if Mark was on top of her, it just felt amazing.

Hearing her say she loved him brought a smile to Mark's face and he leant down and pressed his lips lightly against hers, his breath hot against her skin. "I love you too." He muttered as he slowly pulled out of her, hearing her moan in protest. A small chuckle came from him and he kissed her cheek softly as he lay down beside her. "Don't worry, we'll get onto round two soon enough. We've got three weeks to make up for."

"Good." She said simply as she moved closer to him, feeling his strong arms tightly around her and she leant her head against his chest. Things couldn't get much better, they really couldn't.


	5. Playing Doctor

**Apologies for the delay. This is a whole lot of Ellie, being rather cute in my opinion. I have the next chapter or two worked out, so they will hopefully be up soonish. Once I've put what's in my mind onto the laptop, that is.**

**I own nothing, sorry. Reviews are appreciated and I may even update sooner if I get a few. =] I'll try to anyway.**

* * *

"Mommy?" Ellie whispered softly, pushing the bathroom door open slightly. "Mommy, are you being sick still?"

For the past hour, Addison had been throwing up, Ellie had sat outside the bathroom door singing to her to try to make her feel better. Despite Addison telling her to go and watch television, Ellie refused to do it. She was worried about Addison and if she had been allowed, she would have sat in the bathroom with her. "I'm fine, sweetie." Addison answered as she looked at the door through the bathroom mirror, smiling at her daughter. She had stopped throwing up about five minutes ago and she felt alright to stand up and wash her face and brush her teeth. One thing Addison hated more than anything was being sick. She could cope with everything else, but throwing up was one thing she couldn't deal with.

"Want me to call Daddy? I have your phone." Ellie held her hand out towards her Mom, where she was clutching Addison's cell phone. "Or Uncle Derek? He can take me to day care if Daddy can't."

Addison couldn't help but smile at her daughter's words and she squirted the toothpaste onto the toothbrush as she spoke. "It's alright, kiddo. We'll go downstairs, watch a movie and wait for Daddy to come home. Deal?"

Ellie nodded her head, still gripping tightly onto Addison's cell phone. "I'll go get Charlie and wait downstairs for you." With that, Ellie walked out of the bathroom and towards her own room to get her teddy before heading downstairs and getting a bowl from the kitchen cupboard and going to sit in the living room. She was doing what her Mom done for her when she was sick, she just hoped that her Mom would stop being sickk.

It was moments like this that Addison was scared that Ellie really would grow up too quickly, she was a smart kid, there was no doubt about it, but she was only four, but she had so many days when she acted much older than that. It really did scare her. The last thing she wanted was for Ellie to grow up too quickly and suddenly be thirteen and acting ten years older. When Addison had brushed her teeth, she made her way downstairs, to see Ellie sitting on the sofa cuddling with her teddy and suddenly, Addison was no longer worried. But when she saw the bowl beside her, she couldn't help but become curious. "What's the bowl for sweetie?" Addison questioned softly as she picked it up and sat down where Ellie had placed it.

"If you be sick again, you have a bowl." Suddenly, Ellie handed Charlie to Addison before jumping off the sofa and rushing up the stairs. She grabbed her Disney Princess blanket from her bed and then made her way downstairs again, handing the blanket to Addison as she walked up to her. "To keep you warm, Mommy. Like you do for me when I'm sick."

"Thank you. We could cuddle together under the blanket if you wanted? Like when you're sick?" Addison questioned softly, reaching over and running her fingers through Ellie's hair. "Go pick a movie and put it on, then we can cuddle."

"Nemo." Ellie said as she took the DVD case from the shelf and put it in the DVD player, usually she'd ask her Mom to do it, but she knew Addison didn't feel well and wasn't going to make her move unless she had to. Once the DVD was in, Ellie picked up the controls and walked back over to the sofa, handing them to her Mom before sitting on the sofa once again and cuddling up to her. "Tell me if I cuddle too close, Mommy." Ellie said quietly looking up at her Mom, taking Charlie back from her.

"You're fine, sweetie. You're great at playing Doctor." Addison whispered softly as she pressed play on the control, gently pulling the bowl closer to her. She didn't feel as though she was going to be sick, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't suddenly come on.

"Like you and Daddy," Ellie replied as she looked towards the television.

Addison sighed softly, smiling to herself as she took looked towards the television, she didn't really want to watch Finding Nemo, she'd seen it enough to know everything that happened, not to mention some of the words by heart. It was down to Ellie that she was like that with almost every Disney movie. It wasn't long before Addison was asleep, she was trying to stay awake, but she just felt so exhausted, sleep took over. She'd barely been sleeping for the past week and with work, Ellie and not feeling well, it was just catching up with her.

It didn't feel as though she'd been asleep for long when she heard the front door, followed by the sound of her husbands voice. She could tell that she didn't have her daughter curled up against her before she even opened her eyes. When she slowly did, she saw the television was off and she had another blanket over her, the bowl that Ellie had got for her was still there. "Mark?" Addison called softly, pushing one of the blankets off herself.

"Hey," Mark said as he stood in the doorway to the living room, looking over at Addison. "You alright?"

Addison nodded her head softly, smiling up at her husband. "Yeah, I've just been feeling a bit rough today. But our daughter has been excellent at playing Doctor today. Speaking of which, I don't know where she is." Addison started to get up, but was stopped when Mark told her to sit down causing Addison to roll her eyes.

"I'll find her, you stay there." Turning away, Mark made his way up the stairs to his daughters room and as he looked in, a smile spread across his face at the sight he saw. Ellie was curled up on her bed with her teddy, a book open as she read to him. As she noticed a figure in her doorway though, the young red-head looked up at her Father and smiled.

"Daddy!" Closing the book, she dropped it on her bed, still clutching onto Charlie as she jumped up and ran into his arms. "I missed you," she whispered, burying her head into his neck, his short beard tickling her face causing her to giggle.

"I missed you too. But I hear you've been playing Doctor today?"

Ellie nodded her head vigorously, "Mommy was being sick earlier so I sung to her outside the bathroom because she wouldn't let me in. Then we watched Nemo and I got her a blanket and bowl incase she was sick again. When it was finished, Mommy was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her, so me and Charlie came to read." A grin was on her face as she looked up at him, proud of how she'd behaved.

"You're a pretty perfect young woman, you know that?" Mark praised as he carried her into his room, putting her down on the bed before he took his jacket off. "Has Mommy been sick any other morning this week?" Mark asked as he took his jeans off, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on. He was going to have a shower, but it could wait until later, he didn't want to leave either of his girls alone.

"She was the other day. When you were with Uncle Derek, she slept a lot then too. Am I going to get sick, Daddy?" Ellie asked as Mark picked her up and walked out of his room with her in his arms.

"No, squirt. Just Mommy."

"She's going to be fine though, right?"

"Mommy will be perfectly fine. She just might be sick for a little while longer, but she'll be fine." Mark replied as he walked into the living room to see the sofa now empty and he put Ellie down and ruffled her hair gently. "Go watch something on TV, I'm just going to check on Mommy."

With that said, Ellie made her way to the sofa and pulled her blanket over her body as she held the remote control in both hands, changing the channels until she got to something she wanted to watch. Mark however, made his way into the kitchen where Addison was boiling the kettle and he assumed that she was making herself a cup of tea. "Ellie said you were sick on Saturday as well?" He questioned as he walked closer to her, reaching up and brushing her hair from her face.

"A little," Addison shrugged, looking into her husband's eyes. "Not like this morning though. I didn't think it was going to stop this morning, I haven't hugged the toilet that much since I was pregnant with Ellie." As soon as she'd spoken the words, realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks and she looked down at her belly and then back up to Mark, who had a smug look on his face. She knew what the look was for, and it annoyed her a little, but at the same time she found it kind of endearing. "How the Hell did you work this out before me?"

Mark chuckled at her outburst, and he pressed his lips against hers softly. "I literally thought of it two minutes ago when Ellie said you'd been sick the other day. With how restless you've been at night, how you push me away each time I try and hold you when we sleep, your moods especially in the afternoons and this. It brought back memories of when you were pregnant with Ellie."

"You and your stupid fucking sperm." Addison mumbled as she poured the hot water into the mug, grateful already that she'd decided to drink tea rather than coffee.

Taking the kettle from her, he put it back down and turned Addison so that she was facing him, although she was refusing to look at him until he placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up. "You don't mean that. We've talked about this, we'll be fine. Ellie will be excited."

"I'm pregnant, Mark. You're a fucking plastic surgeon and you figured it out before me, how is that right?" She couldn't believe it, Mark had worked it out before she had. Fair enough, it was only minutes before, but she knew the signs, she had felt her breasts were sore and swollen, she had been craving pineapple on her pizza lately, and she hated pineapple. There were so many little things which she had failed to notice, but now she thought about it, she knew it was something she should have noticed. "Fuck," she mumbled as she leant her head on his shoulder, loosely wrapping her arms around him.

"You've been caught up with work and everything, I know how you get. You don't notice things, you didn't notice with Ellie at first." He reassured her, his arms sliding around her body. "Which you kicked yourself over once you did realise. I can go out and get a test if you wanted?"

"You're all changed now though, I can go tomorrow."

"I'll go now, go spend time with Ellie. She's been worried about you. I won't be long."

After giving his wife a kiss, and letting Ellie know he'd be back, Mark headed back out of the house. There was a drug store five minutes from where they lived, so he could go there and pick up a couple of tests for Addison. He remembered with Ellie she'd take about five before believing it, but he had a feeling this time she wouldn't need so many. Two would be enough, then tomorrow, they'd be able to run any tests at work. Fifteen minutes after leaving and Mark was walking back in the front door, a bag with the pregnancy tests in for Addison and another with some candy in for Ellie.

"Presents for my girls." He called as he slipped his shoes off his feet and walked into the living room to see Addison and Ellie talking and laughing about something. If anything could make him love them even more, it was moments like this.

"Daddy, I told Mommy my secret. She said she wouldn't tell anyone either. I wanted to make her feel better," she said proudly, grinning up at Mark as Addison held her tightly.

"I'm sure you done an excellent job of making her feel better, but now we both know, me and Mommy can help come up with ways for you to tell Justin, yeah?" He asked, taking the candy from the bag and handing it to Ellie, before placing Addison's down on the bookshelf.

"Why do I get these?" Ellie questioned curiously, unsure of why Mark had got her candy, something he and Addison rarely done.

"Because you've been excellent looking after me today, sweetie." Addison said softly, smiling at her daughters face.

"Can I have some now? I promise not to eat lots and and not eat dinner, please? I want a pink one." Ellie waited for her parents approval before opening the packet of Starburst and taking three of them out and placing them down beside her. "Want one?" She held them out towards her parents, who both shook their heads before she handed them to Mark who was now sitting beside Addison, his arm draped over the back of the sofa. "Look after them, Daddy."

Mark took the candy from her and placed it on the arm of the sofa, whilst his attention remained on his daughter who carefully unwrapped the candy before placing one in her mouth and then chewing slowly. As he watched his daughter, he felt Addison let her head rest back against his arm and his attention turned to his wife who's eyes were closing slowly. "Just sleep, Addie. Me and Ellie aren't going anywhere."

Ellie nodded her head in agreement with her Father's words before placing Charlie on her Mom's lap. "Charlie will nap with you, he's pretty tired."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Addison mumbled before her eyes closed once again, this time she had Mark's arm around her, Ellie's teddy in one hand and Ellie's hand in the other, since her daughter had decided that Addison needed to hold her hand if she was holding onto Charlie.

"Love you, Mommy." It was the last words Addison heard before she completely drifted off to sleep, she'd deal with the whole pregnancy thing later. When Ellie was in bed and she didn't have to deal with questions from her four year old. Mark, she could deal with, he'd been through it before with her, he knew what to expect when it came to he freaking out over being pregnant.

* * *

**See, lots of Ellie. **

**Review.**


End file.
